


Притяжательное местоимение

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic, John Being an Idiot, John Is So Done, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Местоимение. Продолжай, − подсказывает он.Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, и Джон готовится к ожидаемому словесному нападению, которое, как обычно, завершится насмешкой, отверганием его аргументов и полным пренебрежением к чувствам.И тут Шерлок замирает.Просто замирает.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Притяжательное местоимение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Possessive Determiner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426515) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



В квартире царят тишина и покой − так бывает только сразу после того, как дело раскрыто, и до того, как Шерлок снова начнёт метаться по квартире из-за отсутствия следующего дела (и, кстати, изводя этим тех, кто, чёрт возьми, живёт с этим человеком).

Лениво горит огонь в камине, тикают часы, а приглушённые, но вездесущие звуки города звучат, как саундтрек. Они оба уже в пижамах, сидят друг напротив друга, как делали уже сотни раз до этого, и это... чудесно, думает Джон. Или было бы хорошо, если бы он жил с обычным человеком, а не с безумцем.

Джон держит в руках последнюю версию «Британского медицинского журнала»* и вот уже двадцать минут смотрит на фотографию больной селезёнки, не обращая внимания ни на одно слово из статьи вокруг неё. Дело не в том, что селезёнка в каком-то смысле очаровательна, просто именно здесь его глаза могут отдохнуть, пока разум отчаянно мечется в поисках ответов и не находит их. И как с больным зубом, он не может перестать беспокоиться об этом. Это не должно его раздражать. Он должен быть выше этого. Он должен быть серьёзным человеком.

Но нет смысла лгать самому себе − этого просто не произойдёт.

Он делает глубокий вдох через нос, потом быстро выдыхает и просто говорит это.

− Ну, хорошо. Я сдаюсь. Почему ты это делаешь? − Он подпирает подбородок кулаком и ждёт.

Шерлок бросает на него быстрый взгляд, а затем выпрямляется, понимая, что Джон говорит с ним, хотя с кем ещё он мог бы говорить, можно только догадываться − здесь нет никого, кроме черепа, а он ещё не настолько отчаянно жаждет разговора.

− Что делаю?

По тому, как Шерлок удивлённо моргает, Джон догадывается, что тот считает, что мог упустить что-то важное в диалоге, который игнорировал. Он часто так делает. Джон решает не говорить ему об этом.

− Когда ты меня представляешь, перед тем, как мы будем заниматься делом. Почему ты всегда выставляешь меня идиотом?

− Я почти уверен, что тебе не нужна моя помощь, чтобы выставить себя полным идиотом, поскольку ты сам прекрасно справляешься с этой работой, но если ты хочешь уточнить, я буду рад объяснить, − голос Шерлока буквально сочится раздражением.

Джон одаривает своего соседа лёгкой опасной улыбкой, откладывает журнал и наклоняется вперёд. Он пристально смотрит на Шерлока. − Это − Джон Ватсон, мой помощник. Доктор Ватсон, мой блогер. Джон Ватсон, мой партнёр. Мой коллега. Мой друг.

− Что? Это все точные характеристики! − Шерлок протестует, хмуро глядя на Джона.

– Дело не столько в словах, которые ты употребляешь, сколько в том, как ты их произносишь, Шерлок. Это всегда либо снисходительно, либо жутко!

Шерлок, совершенно лишённый чувства самосохранения, закатывает глаза. − Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь...

− Нет, ты знаешь! − Джон настаивает на своём, не обращая на него внимания. Он не кричит – это совершенно ясно. Но он понижает голос ради миссис Хадсон. − Ты знаешь! Так почему же? Зачем ты это делаешь?

Джон понимает, что указывает на своего всё более недовольного друга. Он переплетает пальцы и возвращает их под подбородок. Он не может до конца поверить, что из всего того, что делает Шерлок, из всех раздражающих, грубых или откровенно опасных вещей, в которые тот ежедневно его вовлекает, именно это так его взволновало.

− Как это часто бывает, ты совершенно упускаешь главное, Джон, − говорит Шерлок со своим обычным видом явно вынужденного терпения. Закатив глаза, он вздыхает.

− И как это часто бывает, я прошу тебя перестать быть таким чертовски высокомерным и загадочным. Я − это не ты! Я не дурак, я не... − Джон машет рукой в сторону Шерлока, − ...кем бы ты ни был. Так что не будь мудаком. Просто скажи мне. Просто... попытайся, Шерлок.

Должно быть, он видит что-то в том, как Джон спрашивает, потому что смотрит на него в течение долгого момента. Джон чувствует себя странно, будто его оценивают. Шерлок вздёргивает подбородок и прищуривается.

− Ты зацикливаешься на существительных. Это просто семантика, Джон. Компаньон или коллега по работе...

Джон поднимает руку и кивает. − Да, я знаю, что такое существительное, спасибо.

Крошечный изгиб в уголке губ Шерлока исчезает, прежде чем превратиться в улыбку, и Джон подавляет дрожь от печали. Он совершенно неожиданно желает, чтобы никогда этого не спрашивал.

− То, что ты намеренно игнорируешь, и что, очевидно, является самым важным фактором в этом − местоимение.

Джон медленно моргает, но не отводит взгляда. Шерлок наблюдает за ним с таким напряжением, что это ощущается как физическая тяжесть. Это выглядит подозрительно, будто он ждёт, что Джон догадается, или это какой-то вызов, но вскоре тот исчезает со вздохом Шерлока.

− Неважно. Если тебя это так беспокоит, я больше не буду этого делать. − Шерлок кладёт руки на подлокотники кресла и перемещает свой вес вперёд, чтобы встать. − Просто скажи мне, как ты хочешь...

Рука Джона касается его груди, хотя он и не делает этого сознательно. Сердцебиение Шерлока участилось, мышцы напряглись. Лицо Шерлока − сплошные тени и углы, и глаза, которые внезапно перестают встречаться с его собственными, но тот не отстраняется.

− Давай. Сделай это... объясни. Продолжай, − выдавливает Джон из внезапно пересохшего горла. Он пытается улыбнуться. − Твой мозг, может быть, и болит, опускаясь до моего уровня, но мой наслаждается перерывом.

Это не очень хорошая шутка. На самом деле это вовсе не шутка, но она делает то, что должна была сделать. Шерлок чуть заметно улыбается и откидывается на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди. Он не выглядит довольным; Джон видит, что для этого ему слишком дискомфортно. Но он не уходит, и Джон считает это победой. Они приближаются к чему-то, а Джон никогда не был трусом, если принял решение действовать, даже когда подозревает, что это вот-вот обернётся дерьмом.

− Местоимение. Продолжай, − подсказывает он.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, и Джон готовится к ожидаемому словесному нападению, которое, как обычно, завершится насмешкой, отверганием его аргументов и полным пренебрежением к чувствам.

И тут Шерлок замирает.

Просто замирает.

Он как будто сдувается. Его руки свешиваются с подлокотников, он откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза.

Секунды тикают. Джон сглатывает, покусывая ноготь большого пальца.

Он сломал Шерлока.

Это не Чертоги разума − Джон знает, как они выглядят. И это не момент «ты слишком глуп, чтобы понять». Здесь нет театральности, нет сердитого взгляда, нет задранного носа, нет резких оскорблений. Ничего. Джон теперь определённо обеспокоен.

− Чтобы иметь возможность говорить о чём-то как о «моём», нужно обладать этой вещью, − тихо начинает Шерлок. − Мои волосы. Моя кружка. Моя ошибка. Когда речь заходит о людях, конечно, это может быть применено к кому-то, чьи услуги вы так или иначе привлекаете − мой портной, мой дантист или это может подразумевать более личные отношения. Число людей, которых я могу представить, используя последнее определение... ну, ты можешь себе представить, что это не очень значительное число. Мои родители, мой брат, − он замолкает и наконец-то, _наконец-то_ , снова переводит взгляд на Джона. Голос у него такой же усталый, как и лицо.

− Я уверен, ты заметил, что у меня нет друзей, Джон. Люди, как правило, не задерживаются достаточно долго, чтобы быть «моим» чем-то. И новизна этого, ошеломляющая невероятность тебя... − Шерлок снова отворачивается, нервно, словно обжегшись. Он складывает руки под подбородком и, кажется, подыскивает нужные слова.

Джон с удовольствием помог бы ему в этом, но не уверен, что сможет говорить, даже если бы захотел. Здесь не хватает воздуха.

− Дело не в том, кто ты такой, Джон, − медленно произносит Шерлок таким глубоким голосом, какого он ещё никогда не слышал. − Просто выбери что-то одно − врач, партнёр, компаньон, ещё кто-нибудь − мне всё равно. Дело в том, что ты... мой.

Они сидят в тишине, кажется, несколько часов. Джон уставился на Шерлока, а Шерлок уставился в пол. Когда кажется, что весь воздух в комнате наконец-то улетучился и остаётся только задыхаться, Шерлок встаёт. На этот раз Джон не пытается его остановить, когда тот обходит его кресло и идёт в спальню. Его дверь закрывается так тихо, что Джон убеждён, что после воздуха следующим исчезнет звук. Потом свет. Потом тепло.

Это нормально. Он всё равно ничего этого не заслуживает.

В животе у него всё переворачивается, а разум погружается в жуткую тишину.

Кажется, что последние восемнадцать месяцев его жизни никогда не случались. Он − та самая оболочка, которая снова вернулась из Афганистана, космическая пустота в форме Джона Ватсона. Все места, которые Шерлок заполнил внутри него общением, ценностью и смыслом, оскудели. Он чувствует себя опустошённым, гулким и пустым.

На второй день их знакомства, всего лишь на _второй день_ , Джон пообещал себе, что никогда не будет таким, как Донованы и Андерсоны этого мира. Только то, что Шерлок либо игнорировал их, либо огрызался, когда они насмехались над ним, не означало, что ему нельзя было причинить боль. Джону даже не нужно было знать, подействовали на него эти комментарии или нет – он никогда не сделал бы этого добровольно или сознательно. Шерлок был необычен, уникален, и независимо от того, волновало его это или нет, был ли он самым чертовски раздражающим человеком на свете или нет, Джон решил, что поверит в него, примет его таким, какой он есть. Потому что Шерлок был... был потрясающим.

А десятиминутным разговором и мелкой жалобой он всё испортил.

Мозг Джона медленно начинает снова работать. Он вспоминает каждый случай, когда Шерлок называл его «мой». Теперь он знает, что ищет, это так очевидно, будто это сказал он сам. Одним словом, крошечной повседневной частью речи Шерлок показал свою привязанность к Джону, свою гордость за него и его значимость. И Джон упустил это. В который раз.

Если бы у него было столько же возможностей представить Шерлока, как бы он это сделал? Шерлок Холмс, мой сосед по квартире. Шерлок Холмс, мой коллега. Мой партнёр. Всё верно до последнего слова.

Или он мог бы быть честным.

Шерлок Холмс, мой лучший друг.

Моё спасение.

Моя одержимость.

Моя боль в заднице, великолепный, блестящий мерзавец и невольная звезда моих самых тайных и откровенно грязных фантазий...

Ладно.

Его руки не дрожат, когда он наполняет чайник и ставит его кипятиться. Они даже не дрожат, когда он его выключает и заливает водой чайные пакетики. Он заваривает чай Шерлоку и себе, и не думает о том, сколько раз это делал, потому что тогда начнёт задаваться вопросом, сколько ещё раз у него будет возможность это сделать.

Он берёт кружки, локтем выключает свет на кухне и идёт по коридору к двери Шерлока. Неловко переложив обе кружки в одну руку, он не даёт Шерлоку шанса отказать ему, просто открывает дверь и заходит внутрь.

Шторы не задёрнуты. Шерлок не потрудился залезть под одеяло, и даже не шевелится, чтобы поприветствовать Джона. В тёмной комнате он выглядит ещё более тёмной, напряжённой фигурой; его халат плотно обернут вокруг него, когда он лежит на боку, лицом к двери.

Джон ставит чай на столик рядом с кроватью Шерлока.

− Я не понимал этого. Я... мне очень жаль, − он прочищает горло, как бы то ни было, поскольку его голос всё ещё звучит хрипло и неуверенно. − Ты можешь называть меня как хочешь, если это... твоё. Мне всё равно. Но если бы мне пришлось выбирать, прямо сейчас, это было бы «твой друг». Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты говорил «Джон Ватсон, мой друг». Если ты не против.

Шерлок не двигается, но Джон видит отражение уличных фонарей в его глазах.

Он закрывает за собой дверь, выключает свет и поднимается по лестнице в свою комнату.

А пока сойдёт и друг.

Всё остальное ему придётся заработать.

***

Притяжательные местоимения − разряд личных местоимений, указывающих принадлежность к участникам речи. Примеры в русском языке: «мой», «твой», «их», «его», «её», «свой».

* − The BMJ − еженедельный рецензируемый научный журнал, публикующий статьи в области медицины, издаётся с 1840 года. Исходное название British Medical Journal − «Британский медицинский журнал» − было изменено в 1988 году на сокращение BMJ и затем, в 2014 году − на современное название, The BMJ.


End file.
